world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121513doirbeau
04:52 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 04:52 -- 04:52 CA: Hey uh... 04:52 GA: hiiii 04:52 CA: At the smokestack... 04:52 CA: was I bleeding a lot at any point in time?... 04:52 GA: mhm you forgot 04:52 GA: you were getting the crap beaten out of you by an imp 04:52 GA: it was like, latched onto you, and rippin yer hip apart 04:52 CA: Oh... 04:53 GA: then i went magical and sami knocked a wall down and then kate reversed you so that you wouldnt die or w/e 04:53 -- chessAficionado CA beau clutches at her hip -- 04:53 CA: I see... 04:53 GA: i was just talking to nate about it 04:53 CA: That explains why I don't remember anything... 04:53 GA: i was talking to him about a lot of things but for a while i wasnt a COOL ABRITRIX 04:54 GA: but now i am again! thankfully 04:54 CA: Yeah... 04:54 GA: so... any crime happen? 04:55 CA: well sami was hospitalized because of me... 04:55 GA: no 04:55 GA: she was hospitalized because i couldnt save her from falling :( 04:55 GA: or getting burned like twice 04:55 CA: She got burnted because she got me out of the way instead!... 04:56 GA: that was like ONCE 04:56 GA: i failed to be the best arbitrix like, every time 04:57 GA: at one point, i even stopped being an arbitrix!! 04:57 GA: but then i went back, and you forgot that part i think 04:57 CA: My memory goes from an imp flying at me to Aura riding one... 04:58 GA: yeah i was like "what the hell aura" but its her choice she can do whatever she wants as long as its legal 04:58 CA: Well it was very helpful... 04:58 CA: she was able to get to the nest and dislodge it... 04:58 GA: yeah she was p good 04:59 GA: everyone did good except me :( 04:59 GA: i didnt even get hurt, but i only killed like two imps, and that was very illegal of me! 04:59 CA: everyone got down that shaft and I was left on the upside... 04:59 GA: howd you even get down here? 04:59 CA: I had to wait for Aura to get down that shaft... 04:59 CA: I hitched with her... 04:59 GA: ;o 05:00 GA: strong words 05:00 CA: I will smack you... 05:00 GA: omg and you missed all three of my transformation sequences 05:00 GA: they are so rad 05:02 CA: Im sure... 05:02 CA: Wait... 05:02 CA: so what happened... 05:03 CA: From when I was injured, to where I healed... 05:03 CA: because I am blanking... 05:03 GA: what i already told you 05:03 CA: hmm... 05:03 CA: perhaps I lost... 05:03 CA: more blood that I thought... 05:03 GA: i went super awesome, sami made a way up, aura rode a thing, more imps jumped out 05:03 GA: ugh everyone is suffering from bloodloss today 05:04 GA: some of it is from criminals! 05:04 GA: did you know JOSSIK IS A CRIMINAL?! 05:04 CA: It's probably just the shock of it hitting me... 05:04 CA: Hmm?... 05:04 CA: What... 05:04 GA: jossik STABBED RYSPOR! 05:04 GA: and i CANNOT BELIEVE HE WOULD DO SUCH A THING 05:04 CA: Oh no... 05:05 CA: I will go speak to him... 05:05 GA: I CANT BELIEVE, THE ONE PERSON I TRUSTED, WOULD GO DO AN INJUSTICE 05:05 GA: I CANT TRUST ANY MORE PEOPLE 05:05 CA: I have to go... 05:05 GA: WHAT IF YOU DID THAT TOO 05:05 GA: >:O 05:05 CA: bye... 05:05 GA: DONT STAB PEOPLE 05:05 CA: I don't... 05:05 CA: I slash... 05:06 CA: and shoot... 05:06 CA: now I guess... 05:06 GA: DONT DO THOSE 05:06 GA: it is illegal! >:( 05:06 GA: bye then, suspect! 05:06 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 05:06 --